legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Xeno Blueblade
Xeno Blueblade is the Sentinel Vendor in Nimbus Station. He wears Rank 3 Samurai gear. Xeno Blueblade only sells items to Sentinels. Upon joining Sentinel Faction, players are sent by Nexus Jay to talk to Xeno and receive a Rank 1 Sentinel specialty kit of their choice: Samurai, Knight, or Space Ranger. Although Sentinels receive their first Rank 1 specialty kit for free from Xeno Blueblade, they will need to purchase future books and gear from Xeno. Then, Xeno sends players to report in with Nexus Jay again to receive their next assignment. After joining Sentinel Faction, players will be sent by Nexus Jay to purchase a Sentinel Super Soda from Xeno Blueblade. This mission is exclusive to Sentinels, though other factions have similar missions to purchase their respective consumables. Xeno Blueblade also assigns Daily Missions to Sentinels. These missions include smashing Stromlings in the Battle of Nimbus Station, smashing objects on the Monument, fighting enemies in Avant Gardens, scoring points in the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery, smashing and building in Pet Cove, smashing smashables on the Vertigo Loop Racetrack, and competing in races. Missions *Involved in Get your Sentinel Faction Gear! *Sentinel Specialty Kit *Nexus Orders *Sentinel Faction Daily Missions Items for Sale Beta Information Xeno Blueblade, originally called a Sentinel Vendor, looked similar to Bob in alpha testing and early beta testing. He shared Bob's face, shirt, and pants, but he also wore black gloves and a blue knight's helmet. In mid-beta testing, Xeno Blueblade wore a Samurai Helmet 1 Shoulderpads 2, Breastplate 2, and Leggings 2. For most of beta testing, Xeno Blueblade's title was "Sentinel Vendor". In late beta testing, it was changed to "Sentinel Faction Vendor", and similar changes were made to most other Sentinel characters' titles. However, a recent patch has changed this title back to simply "Sentinel Vendor". Until the Nexus Jawbox update, Xeno Blueblade sold Knight Books and Samurai Books, known in beta testing as Knight Scrolls and Samurai Scrolls, necessary to advance to the next rank of each kit. This update changed the ranking system of specialty kits, removing the Rank 2 and Rank 3 Books from Blueblade's inventory. When the battle for Crux Prime began, Xeno Blueblade added alternately-colored Rank 3 gear and bags of Imaginite Crystals to his inventory. After Duke Exeter designed the Sentinel Startalon and Sentinel Stalwart, Xeno Blueblade began selling the modules of these vehicles. However, when Nexus Tower was completed, Xeno pulled these modules and all the Rank 3 gear from his inventory, instead letting fellow Sentinel Vendor Nikolai Gammapulse sell them. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, Xeno Blueblade had no dialogue. Prior to joining Nexus Force, any player could talk to Xeno Blueblade to view his inventory and the stats of the Sentinel gear. However, he would not sell them anything. Players received their first specialty kit from Dirk Manleigh. Trivia *Occasionally, a glitch will occur in which Xeno Blueblade appears without his helmet or shoulderpads. When this happens, Xeno can be seen with white Dash Justice hair, which was formerly colored blonde. Gallery Alpha early beta sentinel vendor.PNG|Xeno Blueblade in alpha and early beta XenoBetablade.png|Xeno Blueblade in mid-beta XenoBetabladePose.png|Xeno Bluebade striking a pose in mid-beta XenoBetablate.png|Xeno Blueblade in late beta Xeno Blueblade.png|Xeno Blueblade in-game GlitchedXenoBlueblade..png|Xeno Blueblade's original hair XenoGlitchblade.png|Xenu Blueblade's current hair Category:Vendors Category:Sentinel Category:Faction Vendors Category:NPCs Category:Nimbus Station NPC Vendors Category:Nimbus Station NPCs